Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment
Moment Requirements The moment must be taken from recent chapters from the manga or recent episodes from the anime. It must have the title from where it was taken from as well as a short summary and a slideshow of what happened. The summary should be free from grammar and spelling errors while the slideshow should have three images that follows the requirements mentioned below. From the manga: *The image should capture the couple's or rivals' moment, whether it be romantic or comedic. *If the moment cannot be captured in one panel, a maximum number of two panels are accepted. *Images of the couple or rivals standing beside each other is not accepted. *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no words or sentences inside the speech bubbles. *There should be no trademark logo. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. From the anime: *The image should capture the couple's or rivals' moment, whether it be romantic or comedic. *Images of the couple or rivals standing beside each other is not accepted. *Moments from filler scene are not accepted unless it's from a filler arc such as Daphne arc and Key of the Starry Sky arc. *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no subtitles of any language present. *There should be no trademark logo. *There should be no errors such as a mouse or a video player on the screen. *There should be no black borders framing the image. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. Due to the "end" of the anime, moments from the anime can be featured from past episodes of the anime, OVA, or movie. Note: There will be two featured moments for each month. One from the manga and the other will be from the animation. Failure to comply any of the requirement will result to the deletion of your entry. How to Vote *Remember, as much as possible, We does not support OPPOSING vote, since users intend to do it un-nicely or in other words, ''giving negative components. Manga Anime '''The Blooming Capital - Crocus' Lyon shows up.jpg|Lyon Interrupts Gray and Juvia's Conversation Jealousy by sweetlotos-d5k46s7.jpg|Lyon Snatches Juvia Away Juvia Confused Between the Two.jpg|Juvia's Confusion with the Two's Bet Juvia decides to confront Gray and calls out to him, asking him out to dinner. Gray agrees to go but Lyon shows up, interrupting them by suggesting a restaurant and trying to take Juvia away by herself, much to Gray's dismay. Lyon stops and tells Gray that he has heard that Gray is planning on entering the Grand Magic Games. The two clash their heads and Lyon begins to brag that Lamia Scale has always been in second place without him or Jura ever participating, to which Gray counter-attacks by stating that they have a monster with them. Lyon then makes a bet that if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. Gray asks what he will get if he wins, to which Lyon replies that he gets to keep Juvia, Gray replying she is theirs to begin with. Juvia tries to stop them by asking Gray to choose if he wants Lyon or her, and Gray asks her if she has followed the conversation at all. # Manga Omake Welcome Back, Frosch Gray and Juvia walking.png|Gray and Juvia See Frosch Gray-and-Juvia-Talking-to-Frosh.png|Gray and Juvia Talking to Frosh Gray-and-Juvia-about-to-Leave-Frosh.png|Gray and Juvia about to Leave Frosh While on a search for his guild, Frosch meets Gray and Juvia who are seen walking together. The two notice the exceed and ask what he is doing. Frosch replies that he is shopping which earns a compliment from Juvia since he is doing it all by himself. When Frosch suddenly starts crying, Gray and Juvia are startled and ask him what's wrong. He then admits to the two that he's actually lost. Gray then suggests that he could bring him back to his guild. This act earns him a praise from Juvia, saying that Gray is so considerate. But Frosch declines Gray's offer because he wants to do it by himself. Gray strips and pats Frosch on the head, telling him "good luck". He then lets him go off on his own. Juvia is seen with a smile holding Gray's discarded clothes for him. # 413 Days OVA Movie Deleted Entries